Bump in The Night
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: The Aomine family are woken up by a person banging on their front door. Daiki opens to door to his drunken his boyfriend who needs a place to sleep that night.


Bang bang bang

The abrupt noise that startled the sleeping residance couldn't go unnnoticed. It was half three in the morning when the maniac began to bang at the door. Aomine Daiki and his mother, Mina who hid behind her soon stood a few feet from the door listening to the noise and the groans from the person who created those sounds behind the door.

"Baby, go answer it," she pushed him forward, closer to the door. She was tiny compared to her son who shot up during middle school. He was a lot bulkier, so pushing him was a lot harder when he was so strong and was resisting. Thankfully he had socks on and it was wooden floors, so he slid easier.

"You. You're the adult," Daiki hissed, stepping back to his original spot not wanting to be closer to the door.

"What if it is serial killer or a burglar?" Mina fretted out. Aomine rolled his eyes, took a deep breath before unlocking the door and slowly opened the door where he was embraced in a tight hug before the male that was knocking, dropped to his knees and began to kiss his belly button and trailing kisses to his boxer shorts. Aomine laughed at how ridiculous he had been and felt somewhat guilty for leaving him in the cold when he wanted in.

"It's a rapist," Mina screamed out, rushing to grab her son back. Aomine shook his head and lifted the blonde male from the floor and steadying him on his Bambi like legs. He pulled him into the house, to his mothers horror, slammed the door shut before locking it again.

Aomine pulled the blonde male over to his mother, "Mum, this is my boyfriend, Kise Ryota. He's apparently drunk of his head and no doubt can't make it home and needs to sleep here," Aomine assumed, rubbing gentle circles in his boyfriends back. Kise turned around to face Mina before bowing dramatically, kind of in a right angle.

"Can I sleep here tonight? I can't get home," he shouted to Mina who was taken back by the loud noise. She watched as Kise jumped onto her son, wrapping his legs around her sons waist and watched as they kissed softly on the lips. Aomine continued to stroke his back.

"Alright...go into the living room and we will get you ready," She sighed rubbing her temples at the loud male before her. She was too tired to deal with lovely-dovey mush in the early morning. "I will phone your parents," She yawned and made her way to the phone in the kitchen to make a phone call.

Kise smirked before pulling his boyfriend to the living room and he pushing him onto the couch. Aomine fell backwards onto the three seater, his legs hanging over the arm rest. Kise grinned and crawled on top of him, kissing every inch of skin that he could reach.

Aomine could smell the alcohol on the others breath. It was ghastly and he really didn't want to kiss his lips, or even make out with tongue due to his breath but he did miss his boyfriend and he loved the drunk affection he was receiving.

Mina walked back into the living room, "Ryota does your parents know about your sexuallity?" She gasped seeing her son in such a position with his boyfriend. Aomine tilted his head back to see his mother staring at them in shock.

"Mmm-hmm," the model moaned out, reaching up to kiss Aomine's neck gently. He had one hand on the other side of his neck while peppered the other side with light kisses.

"Ahh hello. I'm sorry to wake you at such an hour. I was just phoning to say that your son, Ryota came over just now to stay over. He wasn't able to get home, so he choose to stay with us. This is Mina Aomine. Your son is dating my son," Mina explained on the phone before handing the said phone to over to Kise.

"Mum, I can't talk, I'm going to be fucked my Daiki," Kise hung up, tossing the phone away from him and pulling down Aomine's boxer shorts. The male gasped, and pulled them back up as his mother was in the room but Kise was insistent on having them down at his ankles.

"Not tonight. You are drunk," Kise laughed and turned around, pulling his trousers down and bending over. Aomine pulled Kise into his arms as his mother stared at them. He wrapped a blanket over their bodies and held him close to him.

"I am going to get him some toast and some water, to help with the hangover tomorrow," Mina stepped into the kitchen to make her sons boyfriend some toast. "No sex tonight!" She screamed out into the living room where she could hear the sound of kissing.

"Not likely!" Aomine called back, his hands massaging his boyfriends bare ass. Kise lay on top of Aomine, stark naked by now, his clothes lying scattered on the floor. Aomine too, lay stark naked with his boyfriend, after he tugged his boxers down and threw them away onto the other couch in a quick motion.

Mina walked back in to see the situation they were in, with the scattered clothes on the couch, "You have an exam in the morning. You can't have sex. You need your rest," she growled, setting down the water and the toast.

"Mum, he is not normally like this. He is very shy and cute. We haven't seen each other in three months. I don't care that I have exam. He is my main priority. Now...I never will ask again, but do we have condoms and lube?" Mina rolled her eyes before heading into the downstairs bathroom. She returned with a condom and a bottle of lube.

"Just one?" Kise asked looking to the single packet. "I was wanting the box," Mina rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom and handed them two boxes of condom. Kise giggled happily at the amount of condoms they had.

"A few words...no sex other than this room, no loud noises and no extra's," She huffed before walking away. "And ensure you get some sleep," she huffed before making her way up the stairs. Kise turned to Aomine and kissed his lips.

...

Aomine woke up to hear the front door slam. His eyes shot opened when he watched his dog come bounding in, all wet. His dog was a doberman named Nana. She sniffed Aomine before noticing the body above and began to mark madly.

Daichi, Daiki's father rushed in to see the position his son was in with his boyfriend. He groaned seeing a pale naked ass and covered it with the sheets, "So this is him then," Daichi tilted his head to see the face that was nuzzled into Daiki's chest.

"Oh, it's Kise-kun. Great. I like him. Not his bare ass," Daichi looked round the room seeing that there was a lot of used condoms, tied up and wrappers. He bent down and picked up the rubbish before putting it in a bin. "How many rounds did you do?" Daichi laughed counting up to six semen filled condom.

"Six. It was great. He just didn't want to stop and neither did I," Daichi laughed once again looking to the ground to see if he had missed anything else that Nana could choke on.

"You have your exams in an hour. Go get dressed," Aomine managed to roll away from Kise and pulled his boxers on before making his way upstairs, leaving his boyfriend and father in the living room.

Daichi sat down on the one seater and began to read the newspaper, not wanting to disturb the other male. He stared at him with curiosity, he was in a weird position. He realised that he was in the recovery position. Being a police officer, he was well aware of this position and noticed the vomit on the sofa that was dripping down onto the floor. He sighed before going to clean it up. He didn't even notice the smell or the vomit.

Down on his knees, he looked to the blonde male who was sleeping so peacefully. He smiled softly at how he looked before scrubbing the wooden floor and the couch, lifting the models arms ever so often to clean the sofa before Mina yelled at him. He was very happy that his son would put him in such a position. It was always a safer position, so that if they vomited, they wouldn't choke on his vomit. He inspected the half eaten toast and a cup of water that was empty. He fed Nana the rest of the toast before making his way into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"Ryota. Ryota," He heard his son coo in the living room, "Hey you. I'm going for my exam. Go into my bed and get some rest. Nana may join you but don't worry about that. Want me to carry you," Aomine lifted his boyfriend in bridal style, grabbed his clothes and made his way into his bedroom. He kissed his cheek before tucking him under the covers.

Aomine walked away with a smile on his face, he didn't care about his exams. So they were his future and a big part of it. But Kise, Kise was his future. The exams were nothing compared to the hungover male that slept in his bed.

...

 **I thought this was a cute idea, so I had to make it. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
